


In the Depths of the Finalizer

by CaesiumDressing



Series: Huxloween stuffs [19]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Exhibitionism, Inappropriate Workplace Behavior, M/M, ghost hunting gone wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 11:31:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8326162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaesiumDressing/pseuds/CaesiumDressing
Summary: Lieutenant Mitaka, Chief Petty Officer Unamo, and Petty Officer Thanisson go on a expedition to find ghosts on the Finalizer.
Written for Huxloween Promp: Ghost Hunters





	

“Lieutenant Mitaka, are we honestly going ghost hunting in the bowels of the Finalizer?” Thanisson asked, fiddling with the strange microphone rig that the Lieutenant had thrust at him.

“Yes, Thanisson,” Mitaka answered, checking through the pack he had strapped around his waist. There was a small handheld recorder, flashlight, extra power cells, a vial to collect specimens, and a back-up comm in case his primary one broke. He nodded and turned to Officer Unamo.

“Officer Unamo, do you have any questions about the holorecorder?” he asked her as she hoisted it onto her shoulder.

“No sir, not about the recorder. I’m more concerned as to why we are recording this expedition,” she responded, raising her eyebrow. Lieutenant Mitaka turned away and gazed at the elevator that would take them to the very bottom hold of the Finalizer where he’d heard reports of lurking spirits.

“Captain Phasma suggested we make a documentary about the area to ease the stormtrooper’s fears of this part of the ship. Apparently they’ve been shirking off their duties do to ‘ghosts’” he said, advancing to the elevator.

“Then why doesn’t she do it herself?” Thanisson asked, dragging the unwieldy sound system across the floor. Mitaka turned to look at him and shrugged.

“She thinks it’s nonsense. I decided that making a video may put their minds at ease. Okay, Officer Unamo, are we ready to record an intro?” Lieutenant Mitaka asked, straightening his uniform.

“Yes sir!” she replied, hoisting the holorecorder. “In three, two . . .” she held up one finger and then pointed at Mitaka.

“Ladies and Gentlemen, I have been told by your captain that you are concerned about the safety of the very depths of the Finalizer. Rumor has it that some of you have been hearing strange screams at all hours and seeing things shift around of their own accord. Sanitation has reported finding puddles of ectoplasm throughout the area. I have decided to do you the service of exploring the issue myself and recording it to put your minds at ease. I will prove to you that there are no ghosts haunting the Finalizer,” Mitaka concluded by turning to push the button of the elevator. The bell above it dinged and the doors opened. Mitaka turned, gave a salute and clicked his heels. He made the cut signal with his hand.

“How did you get the elevator to be ready like that Mitaka?” Thanisson inquired.

“Oh,” Mitaka replied, holding the door open for his companions. “I requested this elevator be set to this sole task today. General Hux was gracious enough to grant my request,” he smiled. Thanisson trundled past him with the rig. Liuetenent Mitaka stepped in behind him and pushed the button for the very bottom level of the Finalizer.

When they arrived they stepped out into a dark hallway. Immediately, dim lights came to life around them. This area of the ship was so seldom used the lights were automatic. Mitaka turned and saw that a few sections down the lights were off. It looked fairly spooky, if he were being honest. He could see why this would make your average stormtrooper uncomfortable.

“Alright, let’s start filming right here,” Mitaka said, turning to Unamo again. She picked the holorecorder up to her shoulder.

“In three, two . . .” one finger, go sign.

“Here we are, in the very belly of the Finalizer,” Mitaka, without turning his back took a few steps to the side so the dark hallway showed behind him. “If the rumors are true, this is where some stormtroopers report feeling a chilling presence,” Mitaka reached into the pack at his waist and pulled out his small push button recorder. He held it up.

“Ghost hunting crews around the galaxy have said that they can pick up the voices of lost souls on recorders like these,” he clicked it on. “Is there anyone with us here tonight?” he asked the thin air, waiting for a response.

“Why are you haunting this place?” he asked the air again glancing around as if something would move.

“Are you afraid of the First Order?” Mitaka asked, again waiting. He switched the recorder off.

“Now we are going to move deeper,” Mitaka turned and began walking down the hallway, still slightly turned toward Thanisson and Unamo who trailed behind capturing his movements and dialogue.

“According to some of you, when we get just up around this bend we’ll find an area where boxes have inexplicably moved of their own accord,” he gestured just ahead and kept walking.

They stepped into an area that was lined with crates of food stuffs and other supplies. Some had been over turned and the things in them were spread over the floor. Mitaka glanced around and looked into the camera with wide eyes.

“Look at this! It looks like this place had been ran sacked. Whoever is here, who do you think you are messing with First Order supplies?” Mitaka asked aggressively, puffing out his chest. “I dare you to turn over another box!” he shouted, trying to sneer like the General. It looked more like a grimace. Suddenly there was a sharp scream from somewhere down the way and a crate slid from one side of the room to the other, bursting apart at the other side. Mitaka gasped. There was a loud and low moan that followed.

“Incredible!” Mitaka marveled into the camera. “I think it came from over here!” Mitaka shouted excitedly, gesturing deeper into the ship.

“Is this really a good idea, Liutenent?” Thanisson asked, looking a little pale.

“We need to get to the bottom of this mystery,” Mitaka replied. “You’re made of sterner stuff,” Mitaka said, straightening. Thanisson nodded, but still didn’t look well. Mitaka walked forward.

As they moved forward Mitaka stepped and almost slipped in a puddle of something. He glanced down, and gasped.

“Oh my stars!” he started with glee. “It’s ectoplasm!” he said, kneeling closer, pulling a vial out of his pack and scooping a little into it. He stood and held it up to the camera. “When we get back I’m going to take this to the lab for analysis!” He capped the vial and stuffed it back into his pack, wiping some that had gotten on his gloves off on his pants. From somewhere just ahead they all heard a panting and a growl. Mitaka knelt, holding a finger to his lips.

“We seem to be very close to the activity now,” he whispered, easing forward. Thanisson and Unamo crouched as well. The kept going until they got to a low row of boxes at the edge of the next room.

“You two stay down,” he whispered to his companions. “I’m going to see if there is anything visible first,” Mitaka said, turning around and easing himself up to peer over the boxes. Right as he did there was another scream. Mitaka stared in wide eyed horror and his face went white. He quickly ducked and sputtered at his companions to run back to the elevator. They didn’t hesitate, whatever was over there scared the Lieutenant so bad he couldn’t even bluster at the camera.

Once they were back in the elevator Dopheld Mitaka leaned over with his hands over his face, breathing hard.

“What did you see Mitaka?” Thanission said, catching his breath. Lieutenant Mitaka removed his hands from his face. He was blushing from the base of his neck to the tips of his ears.

“The Finalizer is not haunted,” he stated, gesturing to Unamo to hand him the camera to erase the footage.

* * *

General Hux leaned back against a crate of root vegetables and lit a cigarra, Kylo Ren’s head resting on his thigh.

“So, which one of the merry crew saw us?” Kylo inquired, rolling his head to look up at Hux with a grin. Hux looked down and blew the smoke out of the corner of his mouth.

“I think it was Dopheld, the poor thing,” Hux said, taking another drag. “Phasma didn’t have the heart to tell him that there were no ‘ghosts’ on the Finalizer. The stormtroopers were just tired of seeing your bare ass,” General Hux smirked.

“Dopheld did want to be a ghost hunter, didn’t he?” Kylo asked, reaching up to pluck the cigarra from Hux’s fingers. “I guess that’s why you set the elevator aside for him and insisted we stay down here all day?” he grinned, taking a long drag himself.

“Well, it has been a while since I’ve gotten to show off,” Hux responded, taking his cigarra back and leaning down to kiss Kylo’s forehead.

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit my [tumblr](http://garbageismydomain.tumblr.com/) if you want to say hello!


End file.
